Wutai's Fairy Tale
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Once upon a time, Yuffie invited her boss to a Wutaiin festival. Everybody said that Reeve needed a vacation. Written for the Autumn 2009 VLR contest.


**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix. **

_Mystic: Time for the Autumn Writing Contest over at VLR. I should know, because I started it. ;P So, the contest must involve an ancient Wutaiin Celebration, fireworks, and a kiss. For the record, I am connecting this to Anime Liquid; go read that if you haven't already. Now that I've explained things, on with the entry. _

* * *

Only men with long beards and several tattoos would be seen at this sort of bar. The type with smoke in the air and pool tables in dire need of repair. Even the radio was broken, but it still served a purpose as a makeshift beer holder. Patrons came here because the drink was good and cheap, and the waitresses weren't that bad either. Most just wanted a temporary good time.

Two of those patrons sitting at the bar however, seemed a little out of place. Oh, sure; they looked a little ragged with sweaty hair and half-unbuttoned shirts, but unlike their motorcycle driving brethen, these two showered on a regular basis and didn't sleep in motel rooms with strange women.

Well, not anymore.

Reeve took great pride in his ability to choose friends. He looked for understanding, companionship, and, most of all, humor. At an earlier time, Cloud and his band of misfits provided all three, plus extra. The "extra" came from innocent flirting with the three young women in the group. That didn't last long, since one of the women was only sixteen (and Reeve didn't want to get arrested anytime soon), and the other was brutally murdered by a psychotic general.

Even earlier than that, Reeve's friendship came from a medical student named Luis. A fellow member of Reeve's fraternity, Luis offered a study buddy for calculus (many energy drinks consumed), a drinking buddy on Friday nights (many mugs of coffee consumed the following morning), and the best friend to rant and rage to when the hot soriority girl refused his advances.

Lucky for both of them, they didn't have to rant too often.

Now, many years later, they still made an effort to get together over drinks. They couldn't stay for all hours like in their youth, but a few pints could be shared before real life called both men back home. Reeve had the World Regenesis Organization to control, and Luis had the Emergency Room to cover.

"So, Commissioner," said Luis with a grin, "have you married that ninja yet?"

Reeve gave him a sideways glance. "Tell you what, Luis, I'll marry Yuffie when you decide to marry Harmony."

Luis snorted. "That'll be the day." He drank the remaining beer in his mug. "Have you met Harmony's parents? They _hate_ me."

"Because you're from Costa del Sol?"

"No, because they wanted her to date a lawyer, not a doctor," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Of course, it's because I'm Solian!" Reeve started to chuckle, most of it caused by the alcohol in his system. "Every now and then, her father calls her and asks, 'You still dating that boy?'" Reeve fought another laugh, but Luis ignored him. "One of these days, Harmony and I are going to elope to the Gold Saucer, say I Do, then fuck for a week." He paused, then scratched his chin. "Why haven't I made the reservations yet?"

"Yuffie and I can bear witness," Reeve shrugged.

Luis turned, and placed his elbow on the bar, facing his friend. "You know, I'm halfway surprised you even showed up tonight."

"Halfway?"

"I'm drunk, shut up." Not that it stopped him from pouring another mug of foamy beer. "Your surgery was what, three weeks ago? Dude, get out of the office and take a freaking vacation. Yuffie's probably howling at the moon 'cuz you're not putting out."

Another mug filled itself; Reeve's, because beer reduced stress. "You pull twelve-hour shifts at the hospital on a regular basis, Luis."

"Yeah, but I also get laid every day."

"By your nurse," said Reeve, his voice dry. He motioned to the bartender for a refill.

Luis smiled. "Can't help it; Harmony is a caring person." Reeve scowled, and Luis debated upon hitting the commissioner upside his head. "Listen, you have this young Wutaiin girl fawning over you day, after day, after day, after day, after --"

"I get it, Luis."

"Then start tapping it!" Luis popped a pretzel in his mouth. "She's the one who watched out for you when you were in the hospital. Thank her properly, if you know I mean. She'll feel loved, and you'll lower your blood pressure."

Reeve chuckled, then said, "I think I've had too much to drink; you're starting to make sense." His face dropped into his palm.

"I make sense because I'm right." He jerked his head toward the unlevel pool table. "Come on, let's play a game."

"Well, if you're that desperate to be defeated." Reeve left a few gil next to their empty glasses. "Pool is all about angles, you realize. Once you recognize the geometry --"

"Reeve, you're a nerd."

**xxx**

"Hey! Can I get a beer over here?" Harmony snapped her fingers, alerting the waitress' attention. "Seriously, I need something strong."

"Whatever happened to cocktails?" Yuffie asked.

Harmony snorted. "I've dealt with gunshot and car accident victims all week. Cocktails aren't going to cut it." She paused for a moment. "A cock on the other hand..."

Music pumped over well-placed speakers, while neon lights shone over the dance floor. The club resonated of human sweat, cologne and perfume, and incense from the bathrooms. At least, those arrested claimed it was incense. Yuffie called them "a bunch of amateurs". Her people had been smoking sage for centuries without repurcussion. Harmony mentioned that it caused hallucinations, but Yuffie just shrugged, and remarked that without the sage pipe, Wutai's constitution wouldn't have been drafted.

A bottled longneck slid in front of Harmony, and she grinned. "'Bout damn time." She took a satisfied sip, then sat down next to Yuffie. "Fucked Reeve, yet?"

Yuffie slumped forward in her chair. "No," she muttered, reaching for her own drink. "He's being all gentleman and crap."

"Has he at least proposed?"

Yuffie blew a raspberry. "Maybe whenever you and Luis get freakin' hitched."

"Ha!" Harmony shook her head, laughing. "Please, my father can't stand him. My poor Luis."

"Why not?" Yuffie asked. "Luis is a rich doctor."

Harmony shrugged. "My dad was in the old Shinra war and he doesn't like foreigners; completely distrusts them. He's old-school. Luis and I are thinking one day to just run off to the Gold Saucer. We'd say a quick vow, exchange rings, then stay in our hotel room until the health department kicks us out." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Why hasn't he made the reservations yet?"

"Can Reeve and I be witnesses?" Yuffie clasped her hands.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled. "You know, you guys should take a vacation together. He's recovered from surgery and I think he deserves one."

Another sip of her drink, and Yuffie dropped her chin in her hands. Her eyebrows drew together in thought. "Wutai is having a festival this weekend. I'll drag him along!"

"There ya go," said Harmony. "Maybe the health department will be lenient with you."

**xxx**

Despite Reeve's quick recovery from the appendectomy, Yuffie stuck around his home and made it her personal mission to make her presence eternally known. She left a clutter in his home office, misplaced his remote, and broke into his liquor cabinet. Most men would take that as a sign that she wouldn't ever leave, and Reeve happened to be that type of man. Half of his closet consisted of tiny shirts and little shorts, and his medicine cabinet contained products that provided no use for him other than to wig him out. He knew of their purpose, but Yuffie didn't have to place the box right in front of his deodorant.

He made it so easy to mess with his head.

No, Yuffie wasn't about to leave (at all), and she again made that clear when she entered his house well after midnight and checked the messages on his answering machine. Some of the voice-mail could be hers.

_Beep. _"Reeve, this is Tifa. Cloud's running a small fever, and I can't find the Heal materia. I'm ninety-nine percent sure Yuffie has one, and I'm also ninety-nine percent sure she's there with you. Can you tell her I need it back? Thanks."

"Aw, poor Spikey." Yuffie dug into her pocket and pulled out the teal orb. "I'll give it to him tomorrow."

_Beep._ "Reeve, someone has been writing obscene messages on the men's bathroom wall again." She chuckled at Vincent's accusation. "Tell Yuffie that it is not work appropriate behaviour."

A hearty laugh escaped her.

_Beep._ "Mr. Tuesti, this is Emperor Kisaragi." Yuffie's laugh died when she heard the voice of her father. "I cannot seem to reach my daughter at her apartment, and I would like to think you would know of her whereabouts. Tell her that I need her home for the festival; she's in charge of fireworks."

She pumped her fists in the air. "Alright!"

"And daughter." She paused, fist still hanging in the air. Her father's voice dropped an octave, much like Reeve's did whenever he gave an order. Or perhaps an insult. Reeve sometimes gave eloquently placed insults. Her father? Not so much. "If you are listening to this message, than you are _again_ in his presence. Alone. Call me stupid, Yuffie, but I know you're not playing Tiddly-winks over there. Love you."

Yuffie flipped off the answering machine. "Stupid old man!" She played Grand Theft Airship on a regular basis. Didn't her father know her by now? His beloved daughter could get out of a five-star police warning with minimal effort; partially because the game released a great amount of sexual tension. Reeve hadn't done anything beyond a kiss, and every single nerve in her body was ready to either hop onto his washing machine or tackle him into the dirt with nothing more than handcuffs and ball gag.

And maybe a blindfold.

Oh, cold shower! _Great_ idea.

She had just flipped on the bathroom light when the lock clicked on the front door. Keys jingled when placed on the countertop, and Yuffie found herself staring into the rumpled shirt of her boss. Her eyes fell right to his bare chest, and she wasn't about to lift them back up anytime soon.

"When did you get in, Yuffie?" He shed his coat and attempted to smooth the wrinkles in his shirt. "Yuffie?"

She blinked, and finally faced him. "Uh, what?"

"What time did you come in?"

"About fifteen minutes ago." _Keep eye contact, keep eye contact, keep eye contact._ "Want some coffee?"

He laughed. "Maybe tomorrow morning, Yuffie. I'm not hungover."

"It is morning, Reevey."

"I meant daylight." He looked over and noticed the blinking light by his home phone. "Any messages?"

"Just two," she answered. Vincent's was non-important and too comical for anything to impede it. "Tifa wants the Heal Materia back and Pops wants me back in Wutai for the weekend."

Reeve paused from hanging up his coat on the wall hook. "Oh? For what?"

That little lightbulb labeled 'idea' manifested over her head. "One of our yearly festivals." A false gasp, then, "You should come with me!"

"Will it involve any politics?"

"Nope, not a drop." She grabbed his hand, taking him over to the couch. They both plunked down, with Yuffie's feet on his lap. "It's the Festival of the Bridged Lovers; a man and woman who can only see each other once a year. Come with me, Reeve."

"And it's this weekend?" At his question, Yuffie smiled, and he returned one. "I think that sounds like an adventure, Yuffie. Let's pack, hm?"

"Yay!" She clapped her hands. "We can leave first thing tomorrow, after giving Spikey the Heal materia. And I may need to borrow some explosives from Reno. Reeve, this is going to kick major ass!"

His smile grew taut, forced almost. "Maybe we should get some rest."

"I call the bed!" Yuffie bolted to his bedroom, eager to snuggle beneath soft sheets and thick blankets. Her sneakers squeaked against his hardwood floors, and it was their sound that alerted Reeve to where she was headed.

He took off after her. "Hey! I am not sleeping in the living room for another night!"

"But it's comfy in here." Her voice was muffled from the blankets.

"Then I'll join you."

"What?"

His weight dropped onto the right side, and he sighed. "Ah, I missed my mattress."

Yuffie poked her head out of the cover. "Seriously, how drunk are you?"

"Not at all."

**xxx**

"Cait, promise me you won't burn down the house."

The robot saluted. "Don't worry, Reeve. Everything is safe with me!"

"And you'll alert Tseng that I'm out of town?" Reeve queried, zipping up his suitcase.

"Do ye not trust me, Reeve? I know what I'm doing."

Reeve stared at his little creation. "The last time I left you alone, Cait, you invited three female cats over for a 'sexy party'. It took me weeks to get rid of the smell."

"But Reeve, I jes' wanted to have some fun."

"I didn't build you for that type of ... fun."

Yuffie walked out of the closet, overnight bag in hand. "That's just cold, Reeve."

**xxx**

No matter how many times Yuffie rode the damn things, airships still managed to turn her stomach into a jumping pile of mangled goo. She tried home remedies to start with; lemon-lime soda, a pressure band on her wrist, and a cool cloth on her forehead. They were temporary fixes; a few minutes later, and she'd hurl over the side of the airship. Reeve stood with her and smoothed back her hair.

"I thought you normally took a ginger tablet," he said.

She heaved, and managed to force an explanation. "The pharmacy was out." Another heave. "Bastards."

He decided to wring out the washcloth, watching from the corner of his eye as she slumped against the railing. Her face held a pale tint, eyes closed, and she clutched at her rumbling stomach. He pressed the fabric against her forehead. "Is it your right side?"

Reeve's face was a smirk, a small grin and twinkling eyes. It made Yuffie smile. "Nah."

"Here, sit down."

Instead of collapsing onto a lone deck chair, Yuffie found herself wrapped in masculine arms and leaning against a man's chest. She and Reeve shared that lone deck chair, with her on his lap like a child. Her knees curled beneath her, not of the cold, but as a self-defense mechanism. It did little to ease the quesiness. "Have I grossed you out, yet?" she asked.

Reeve laughed. "Hardly, Yuffie. I've seen you at your worse before and this isn't it. Besides, yours isn't an anime colour." A giggle vibrated against him. "Talk to me; tell me a story."

"Huh?"

"It'll distract you from your stomach. Tell me about the Festival of the Bridged Lovers, it's history."

"Oh, okay." She shifted, uncurling her legs, and stretched them out against Reeve's. "Back a long, long time ago, when Wutai was still a young-ish country, there was an emperor."

"Like Godo?"

"No, this one was a douche; Pops is a dork." At his understanding nod, the ninja continued. "This emperor had a single daughter, completely kickass like me. Well, the completely kickass princess fell hopelessly in love with one of the farmboys."

Reeve raised an eyebrow. "A farmboy?"

"Yeah, he worked the crops and whatever. The legend says he was totally gorgeous. Dark eyes, long-ish hair, a completely sculpted upper body that glistened in --"

"Moving on," said Reeve. As much as he loved a good story, that part could be skipped over. He decided to wrap his arms tighter around the girl on his lap.

Wind gusts snaked around the pair, though it wasn't uncomfortable. The deck of the airship was cool, and rather relaxing; an awning hung overhead to shield away the sun, an obvious touch from the pilot's wife. Shera liked to make her name known every now and then.

"After they flirted and smiled and giggled at each other, the Princess and the Farmboy started to meet secretly." Yuffie turned to face Reeve, and she waggled her eyebrows. "If ya know what I mean."

"What were their names?" Reeve queried.

Shrug. "I dunno; can't remember."

"Why the secret meetings?"

"It was illegal for the royalty to marry outside their class or some shit. Laws were really lame back then. They'd meet near Dao Cho for steamy sex, 'cuz everyone knows forbidden love is fun."

Reeve found that his hands had drifted away from Yuffie's waist to lay upon her upper thigh. She smelled of apples today, thanks to an expensive shampoo that was probably stolen just because she could. "Continue," he said.

Yuffie shifted again, and his hand went a little higher than appropriate; neither protested (or noticed for that matter). "They got kinda careless -- or maybe just too loud, I dunno -- because the douchebag emperor discovered them one day. According to the lame-ass law, Mr. Studly Farmboy was executed."

His eyes raised to meet hers, not expecting such a dark turn. "You're serious?"

"Beheaded," said Yuffie, nodding. "Out in public to make an example. Miss Kickass Princess became Miss Emo Princess and commited suicide the next day. She sliced open her stomach."

"Lovely," Reeve commented. His hand remained in its place.

"Off to the Lifestream they went; but, because one was basically murdered and the other was a suicide, they went to different areas and couldn't be with one another even in the afterlife. Farmboy vented and yelled to see his love, and the Princess cried and sobbed that they were kept apart. After awhile, the Gods got tired of it. Talk about annoying."

"I can imagine."

"Leviathan hashed things over with the Planet --"

Reeve stopped her. "Hashed?"

"Peace pipe, sage, whatever. Pay attention, Reevey." Another shift, and now her legs straddled his lap; both hands rested on bare thighs. "They decided a bridge must be built for the couple. However, arguments kinda erupted between all the uppity-ups. Bahamut complained about property values, and Ifrit didn't want all the murder and suicide victims to mingle; both parties could be real downers. The eventual compromise was to make the bridge only appear once a year. Farmboy and Princess could meet only then for lovey-dovey words and more steamy sex. Or something; I don't think you can do it in the Lifestream."

"And?"

"And what? That's it; the end."

A low chuckle rumbled from the Commissioner's throat. "You certainly can spin the words, Yuffie." His fingers suddenly twitched, and she glanced down, avoiding his gaze. "How do the Wutaiins celebrate?"

_Wow, that spot on the wooden deck is really interesting. It's all wood-looking and splinter-y. And it's made of freakin' wood._ "Uh, lots of food, fireworks, and dancing under lanterns. Did I mention the fireworks? That's the best part."

"And why do you celebrate it?" He continued to question, as they kept her insides calm.

Yuffie squirmed, and her gaze moved back toward her boss. There was something hard in his pants, and it rested against her thigh. It couldn't be materia, because he kept those in the inside of his jacket. After a few swiping instances, Reeve turned wise to her antics and replaced a few of his support materia with harmless marbles. The picture of her disappointed expression still sat on his desk.

No, whatever was in his pants couldn't be magical balls.

"Yuffie?" Reeve snapped his fingers in quick succession. "Are you alive? How's your stomach?"

She blinked. "Oh, it's um, fine." Squirm. "What's in your pants?"

"What?"

"There's something hard in your pants." He raised an eyebrow, and she bolted off his lap, falling to the floor to land on her behind. "Oh, my gawd! You perverted old man!"

"I'm not even forty," he stated, though he had to fight another laugh. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "My apologies, Yuffie. Now get up off the ground before you make yourself sick again."

She accepted his extended hand and stood on her feet. His mouth was upturned in a smirk, and his dark eyes danced with amusement; her own face flushed into a deep crimson. "You're still old," she muttered.

He reached out and grabbed her waist to pull her back down. "I'll dedicate my first gray hair to you."

Yuffie gave a death glare, one that she hoped could set all of his hair aflame. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"Very, now go on with your story."

She put a finger to her chin. "What else is there?"

"Why does your country celebrate the Bridged Lovers?" he asked again.

"To show that Love goes beyond all things, even death."

Reeve nodded. "That's very correct. Death only delays true love."

"Awwwww ..." she cooed, ruffling his hair. "That is so -- Hey! That's from a movie, you dork!" He laughed, yet again, and it caused a smack to his arm. "Next you'll be telling _me_ not to kill myself because my breasts are so perfect!"

He stopped laughing. "No, that's not the reason."

"My breasts aren't perfect?"

"I didn't say that."

"What are you doing staring at my tits anyway?!"

He breathed, deep and full of growing frustration. "You've stared at me numerous times, Miss Kisaragi."

"I'm a girl; I'm allowed too."

"Your intellect is quite dizz--"

She put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up with the movie quotes, Reeve."

He grabbed her wrist to pull her hand away, but found himself pressing a kiss into her palm. All squirming stopped, even when he released her hand to let it drop by her side. It didn't stay there, and instead chose to crawl up the front of his shirt, along the buttons, until it rested by the crook of his neck. His hands found themselves once more on her legs, but they weren't about to stay still for long. Reeve did make the decision to place his spy on his lap -- twice -- and maybe they wouldn't remain still much longer either. Her blush faded, replaced by a smirk, and she leaned down.

It wasn't a romantic moment, not in the least. The wind grew colder and more harsh, making Reeve's breath feel hot against her mouth. She shuddered, and he pulled her closer. His tongue traced her bottom lip, attempting to plunder inside, while his arms gripped tighter around her middle. Yuffie complied, and he growled.

Reeve raised so he sat straight, and the movement sent Yuffie's hips flush against his. His palms moved from her waist to the hem of her top, his fingers dallying inside. The kiss was sloppy and wet, uncontrolled and wont with aggression. Each suckle and bite, each pinch and scratch, dropped his blood pressure another few points.

Yuffie ran her nails across his shoulders, tangled her fingers in his hair, then moaned when he nuzzled her throat. No, this wasn't her definition of romance; this was release. Though they've kissed before, no other encounter held this much energy or ferocity. Reeve kept his drive in constant check, but this time, with Yuffie squirming and wiggling on his lap, he allowed his hands to wander and explore. They smoothed over her stomach and legs, then hovered under her shirt.

The deck chair was not an appropriate place for their actions; it was old and rickety, and strained under the weight of their bodies. If they broke it, Cid would demand both an explanation and a hefty amount of gil. The latter Reeve could handle, it was the former he didn't want to face; Cid sometimes asked questions that made even a HoneyBee girl blush.

With a strained moan, Reeve pulled away, but intertwined their fingers together. Yuffie used her free hand to smack him in the bicep. "Hey!" he yelled, incredulous.

"Why haven't you done that before?" she chastised. "For three weeks I've --"

He put a finger to her lips. "I just had to wait for that right moment."

"On an airship?! You made your move on an airship?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Reeve shrugged. "Well, if you didn't enjoy it..."

"I didn't say that!"

He smiled, and pressed kiss to her knuckles.

**xxx**

Wutai bustled with activity; citizens built booths to hold food and games, workers cleared away the roads for participants, and members of the royal family prepared for an evening of constant celebration. Yuffie dragged Reeve by his hand into the palace, where a shipment of fireworks waited for her special touch.

"Daaaaaaaaaad!" Yuffie yelled down a hallway, and Reeve grimaced at the shrill tone. "I'm heeeeeeeerrrrreeee!"

Godo stepped out from the council room. "Ah, there you are, daughter." He greeted her with a friendly smile, then focused his eyes on Reeve. "You brought the Commissioner. Why am I not surprised?"

"He makes for a good appearance," Yuffie explained, smile wide and shark-like.

Godo clasped his hands behind his back, and his mouth ran straight. "I'd be apt to believe that if you weren't hanging around his home like a wanton mistress."

"Sir, that is not --"

"Oh, yeah? When's the last time _you_ got laid, buster?"

"Yuffie!" Reeve grabbed her shoulders and placed a hand over her mouth; she squirmed to no avail. "Emperor, my apologies on your daughter's behalf."

Godo's facade broke, and he broke out in raucaus laughter. "Oh, Commissioner; you do make it easy to mess with your mind."

"Excuse me?" he deadpanned, releasing his hold on the ninja.

"It is an honor to have you in my country again. Please, do relax and enjoy yourself."

"But --"

Yuffie giggled. "He teases the politicians he likes. I told you, Pops is an utter dork like that."

Reeve wanted to roll his eyes, but he forced a smile instead. "I'll remember such things."

**xxx**

Night descended soon enough upon Wutai, and Reeve had to shed his commissioner glasses to fully appreciate the festival. This evening was for enjoyment, not for peace talks or alliances. Couples walked together, hand in hand, underneath a starry sky and ethereal moon. It hung large above the country, providing more than enough light for the citizens, all in a light-hearted, happy mood. Smiles radiated from young lovers, and laughter echoed in the streets.

Wutai's bridge was decorated with an abundance of blossoms and lanterns. Couples paired off for a kiss on its railings, or to playfully splash in the shallow water. He thought about the young girl beside him, and how she clung to his arm to drag him here and there and everywhere in between. Yuffie even poured him a shot of sake, a very big deal in her county. Women don't serve just _any_ man; he's got to be important in her eyes.

Reeve glanced upward at Dao Cho, where a banner of the Princess and Farmboy draped over the mountain's edge. Their story, be it legend or truth, did change the ancient law that once separated the classes. Royalty may wed commoners, and women gained the right to deny an arranged marriage.

"Reeve, come on!" Yuffie clutched at his wrist and led him away from the bridge, toward Dao Cho's base. "I gotta start the fireworks!"

"Are you licensed to handle those things?"

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "I've been using them since I was five!" Once they reached the designated destination, Yuffie reached up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his mouth. "For good luck."

"Just luck?" he asked. His arms wrapped around her waist. "I'd hope you'd kiss me for other reasons."

"Whenever I want?"

"That'd be prefered."

She jumped, eyes bright, and kissed him again. "And sex?"

Reeve tightened his hold on the girl, pulling her flush against his chest, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "How about we head to the Gold Saucer tomorrow morning?" he said with a smile. "It's been a while since I've taken a long vacation."

"You've never taken a long vacation."

"I'll call Tseng, while you make reservations."

"Really? You mean it?"

Reeve gave a simple nod of his head.

"Yay!" Yuffie sang and danced her way over to the fireworks. "Let's get this show on the road."

The commissioner stepped back and leaned against the mountain side. "Just don't blow off any fingers, Yuffie. You're still my top spy."

"In three, two, one ... "

The fuse lit, and colors exploded into the night.

**xxx**

Mystic: Eh, there it is. Yuffie's epic tale of Bridged Lovers is based on a fairy tale I heard years and years ago when I was a kid. I just warped it for here.

As I am preparing for NaNoWriMo next month, I'm taking a temporary hiatus from fanfiction. See you guys later! :D


End file.
